


Interlude

by jaylie12



Series: Catching Time [7]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Staine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylie12/pseuds/jaylie12
Summary: Smut.  Pure friend-indulgent smut.  (Originally written in 2013.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Steve Rogers
Series: Catching Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615039
Kudos: 5





	Interlude

Blaine trailed his fingers along Steve's back, the slow, subtle rise and fall dictating when the touch slid to the small of his back or to his shoulder blades. Steve sighed and rubbed his cheek against the pillow, but did not awaken.

Feeling bold, Blaine pressed his palm to Steve's skin, warm and pliant from sleep, and slid his hand under the sheet to circle around the swell of Steve's ass. He caressed the solid muscle of a thigh before moving back up, his fingers dipping between the cheeks teasingly. Blaine shuffled closer, pressing a brief kiss to Steve's shoulder before settling back down to watch Steve's face, relaxed in sleep and shadowed with stubble. He continued caressing, each time slipping his fingers closer and closer to his destination and lingering longer.

Steve's lips twitched up when Blaine finally pressed a finger to Steve's tight entrance. Blaine circled his finger around, and Steve blinked sleepily.

"What are you doing?" Steve murmured, though a soft smile told Blaine he already knew the answer.

"Well, since my fingers have fully healed, I thought I could have the pleasure." Blaine punctuated his statement by slipping the tip of his finger in. Steve's hips twitched and his breath caught.

When he recovered his breath, Steve smiled lazily and slipped his hand from under the pillow to brush warm fingers along Blaine's jaw.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure."

"And since I've been deprived of it for the past four weeks, I plan to spend hours making up for it."

"Hours?" Steve asked curiously, lifting his head.

"You didn't have any plans today, did you?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

Blaine withdrew his hand and stretched his arm back, retrieving the lube from the nightstand, before leaning in and pressing a hard kiss to Steve's lips.

Steve's lips parted immediately to deepen the kiss, and he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist to pull him close. Blaine came willingly, draping a leg over Steve's hip as their tongues slid against each other. His arousal stirring, Blaine rocked his hips against Steve's, only to find the other man already hard. Steve shifted, trying to pull Blaine atop him, but Blaine stayed him with a hand on his shoulder and a teasing nip of his lower lip. Steve whined when Blaine pulled away, and Blaine dipped back in for a quick kiss.

"Hours, Steve, hours," Blaine teased breathlessly. Steve tipped his head into the pillow, groaning half-heartedly. Blaine pressed languid kisses along Steve's jaw and shoulder, nudging him to lie back down on his stomach. Blaine's lips trailed along Steve's back, kissing a line between his shoulder blades before tracing back with his tongue. Steve sighed, turning his head to lay his cheek on the pillow and relaxing against the mattress. Steve slid his hand under Blaine's where it rested near the pillow, and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss. Blaine leaned up to kiss Steve's temple and ear.

Blaine straddled Steve's thighs, resuming his slow exploration of Steve's back. His hands caressed patterns along ribs as he nipped and sucked at the skin along the length of Steve's spine, soothing the abused flesh with soft licks and gentle kisses.

Blaine slipped his hands between Steve and the mattress, palms rubbing slow circles over taut nipples causing Steve's breathing to catch. When his fingers dipped between ribs, Steve huffed and tensed under the touch. Blaine smiled against the dip in Steve's spine.

"Ticklish?" Blaine asked idly, running his fingers along yet another rib. Steve huffed again, and Blaine could just make out the corner of Steve's lips set in a pout. Blaine took pity on him and slid his hands lower, soothing them along hipbones and up the sides of Steve's waist, slow and firm enough not to tickle. He trailed his hands along the length of Steve's back, reveling in broad shoulders that gave way to a strong back and tapered to a thin waist. He leaned back down, his lips following in the wake of his fingers.

Blaine shifted lower when his hands settled on Steve's hips, pressing a knee between Steve's legs. Blaine spent an inordinate amount of time dragging his tongue and lips along the smooth skin between waist and the swell of Steve's ass, so much so, that Steve grew restless, his hands alternately gripping the pillow under his head and sliding along the now cool sheets.

"Shhh," Blaine instructed, lips and tongue teasing at the very top of the valley between ass cheeks. He reached out, taking hold of Steve's wandering hand and soothing it with slow strokes of his fingers. Steve tipped his head up to smile dazedly back at Blaine, who returned the smile softly. Blaine kissed Steve's hip, eliciting a sigh. Steve's hips relaxed again and his head dropped to the pillow.

Blaine took his time reaching his destination, gently kneading the flesh of Steve's ass and dipping his tongue further and further. He kept his touch fleeting over the tight hole, his tongue flicking teasingly over the sensitive flesh only to slide lower to lave at the smooth skin of the perineum.

Blaine continued caressing the soft skin, feeling Steve's thighs tense under him as he swiped his tongue over a particular spot. Blaine honed in, pressed his tongue against the flesh and eliciting a quiet gasp before soothing it with a slow lick. He repeated his ministrations as he shifted between Steve's legs, blindly sought out the lube, and squeezed some onto his fingers.

Steve's hips jerked when Blaine's lubed fingers circled around his hole, and Blaine's tongue retreated to the warm flesh of his ass. He trailed his tongue along invisible patterns and pressed soft kisses into the skin as he slowly pressed a finger in. Once his finger was as deep as he could go, Blaine, free hand spreading Steve's ass so he had better access, flicked his tongue around the rim.

Steve moaned, muscles tensing and Blaine could feel the resistance as he gradually pulled his finger out. Blaine replaced his finger with his tongue, thrusting in as far as he could go and licking as much as he could in the tightness. Steve moaned again, hips getting restless. Blaine pushed his finger back in, shifting to press his lips along the small of Steve's back until the muscle loosened.

Blaine's attention slipped back down, again kneading at flesh so he had a better view and crooking his finger as best he could inside Steve. With slow strokes and a careful twisting of his wrist, Blaine sought out the subtlely different flesh that stretched over Steve's prostate. He was soon rewarded with a gasp and a canting of Steve's hips up when his finger slid over the barely there protrusion. Not able to rely on feeling, his fingertips less sensitive after the burns, Blaine slid his finger over the spot several times, memorizing the location and slight dip of flesh before he reached it. So intent on his exploration, he barely registered Steve's ragged breathing and the way his fingers clenched tightly to the sheets around them.

"Blaine," Steve whined breathlessly. Blaine looked up--saw the way Steve's biceps strained with his grip on the sheets and how his head twisted to the side and down, his eyes tightly shut. With another push all the way in, Blaine dragged his finger back out, making sure to add a little pressure along the inner wall in just the right spot. Steve's hips jerked up, following Blaine's finger as it retreated. Blaine soothed him with soft caresses along his thighs, feeling the muscle tremble under him.

"It hasn't even been an hour," Blaine joked lightly.

"I'm not going to last an hour," Steve shot back though he calmed under Blaine's gentle touch. He blinked, vision hazy as he looked down at Blaine.

"Oh, you'll last," Blaine retorted knowingly, nipping at Steve's hip playfully.

Steve groaned, and then gasped when Blaine slipped two fingers in. He pressed his forehead into the pillow, breath puffing out loudly against the cover. Blaine slid in deeper and Steve tensed, muscles tightening around fingers and body already straining for release. Blaine's lips and tongue, and fingers, on his inner thigh only heightened the pleasure flaring through his limbs. And when Blaine pulled his fingers back, rubbing and pressing against a particular spot, he felt his orgasm crest as his body arched into the mattress. But it did not engulf him. Instead, Blaine's fingers slid further out, and along with them, his arousal ebbed ever so slightly.

Blaine's slow caresses tempered the thrumming under his skin, enough that Steve could take a deep breath and settle back onto the mattress. Then deft fingers were inside Steve again, pushing in and dragging out, fast enough to have the pleasure ratcheting through him with every pass but not fast enough to send him over the edge. Steve whined, cheek pressed against the pillow as his body shuddered with each push in and his hips strained to follow each drag out.

When Steve clenched down hard on Blaine's fingers, Blaine pulled out, leaving Steve panting and writhing on the bed. Blaine again soothed him with languid strokes of his tongue and lingering kisses over his back and hips.

"Blaine," Steve breathed out in weak protest when Blaine's fingers circled around his hole again, more lube keeping everything slick.

"Tell me how it feels," Blaine said as he pressed two fingers past the opening. This time he sought out the now more obvious lump, skimming his fingertips over it and then stopping. Only when Steve took in a shaky breath, did Blaine drag his fingers back over the sensitive spot. "Tell me how it feels," Blaine repeated quietly, lips brushing against where Steve's thigh met his ass.

"Warm, wet," Steve rasped out, his hips thrusting weakly in counterpoint to Blaine's fingers. He cried out when Blaine pushed back in, this time his fingers separate enough to press around his prostate, squeezing together briefly before stilling again.

"And that?" Blaine asked once Steve's hips sunk back down to the mattress.

"Electric shock," Steve murmured.

"Bad?" Blaine inquired, worry flickering through his mind. He looked up at Steve's face, partially turned into the pillow and tense.

"No," Steve huffed out. Blaine sighed and kissed his way over the swell of Steve's ass before stroking Steve's prostate firmly. Steve cried out again, body shuddering with pleasure.

"Good?" Blaine prodded again when he stilled his fingers yet again.

"Good," Steve agreed dazedly, "So good."

Smiling against Steve's skin, Blaine resumed his teasing, dragging his fingers across Steve's prostate a couple times, then pausing, and repeating the cycle over and over again until Steve was thrusting back needily, body arching with pleasure and ragged breathing punctuated by desperate whines and moans.

Blaine was sure to keep Steve on the edge, not letting him fall into his orgasm, but pushing him higher and higher with just his two fingers inside, stroking and pressing and teasing. Blaine found himself staring at the way his fingers disappeared into Steve's hole, at the way Steve's muscles tightened around them and had to close his eyes as the image of his own cock sinking into Steve fluttered through his mind. He was hard, had been since he had first flicked his tongue over Steve's lube-slicked hole, but he'd kept his focus on Steve--on knowing when to pull back just before he came and how to calm his frayed nerves.

He had wanted to drag this out more, to languidly massage Steve's prostate, and slowly ramp up his pleasure. But Steve had been too responsive from the get-go, and Blaine found the sight of Steve coming undone under him incredibly arousing.

"Blaine," Steve choked out when Blaine halted his movements. "Need you," he begged.

Blaine hummed, skimming his fingertips over the sensitive flesh again. Steve's reaction was immediate--his hips canted up and he moaned, gripping the pillow so hard his knuckles went white.

"Blaine," Steve repeated, desperate and muffled against the pillow as he reached down, fingers flexing against the bunched sheets when Blaine stroked him again before scrambling for purchase. Blaine's hand quickly found Steve's, letting Steve grip his fingers crookedly as he slid his fingers out, making sure to pass over Steve's prostate one last time.

Steve moaned wantonly, his body again shuddering at the stimulation. As soon as Blaine's fingers were gone, he rolled over and hauled Blaine up, kissing him, lips off center and clumsy. Blaine slid his tongue along Steve's lower lip, and Steve opened for him, tongue darting out to wind around Blaine's. Steve wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding Blaine tight against his heaving chest as he kissed him repeatedly, all urgency and hunger.

"I'm not done yet," Blaine whispered against Steve's lips between desperate kisses. Steve moaned into his mouth, trying to pull Blaine closer and kiss him harder, but Blaine twisted out of his grasp, knowing Steve would not use his strength against him.

Blaine kissed the barely there pout from Steve's lips and his still closed eyes, trailed tender kisses along the taut muscle on Steve's arms, and continued down his abdomen and hips. Steve's entire body trembled, shook with every touch. Blaine was careful to avoid Steve's cock, flushed and hard and straining up, but kept up the tender kisses and soft caresses as he returned to his position between Steve's legs.

Taking only a moment to squeeze more lube on his fingers, Blaine slid them along Steve's perineum and pushed two fingers back into Steve, causing Steve's hips to tauten and his thighs to quake under the surge of pleasure. This time Blaine did not stop, stroking slowly but firmly, and ensuring that he applied pressure on and around Steve's prostate with every pass.

Blaine shuffled lower, biting his lip as his own erection rubbed against the sheets. He leaned in and flicked his tongue along Steve's entrance, dipping in alongside his fingers in short strokes. 

Still slowly massaging Steve's prostate, Blaine slid his tongue along the perineum, this time seeking out the sensitive spot he had discovered earlier. Breathing harsh and uneven, Steve's moan was lost in a gasp when Blaine found it. Steve's legs spasmed and shook, the pleasure coursing through him looking for release. Blaine flattened his tongue over the now slightly raised skin, and then curled his tongue over the smooth skin. He kept up the dual stimulation, encouraged by Steve's now constant litany of broken moans and gasps.

With a stroke of both Blaine's fingers and tongue over Steve's prostate in tandem, Steve cried out. Head pressed back into the pillow, the sheets stretched tight from where they were clenched in his fists, Steve's body arched off the bed as his orgasm crashed over him.

Blaine slowed his movements, languidly moving his fingers in and out, as he watched Steve's penis pulse, cum splashing across Steve's chest and pooling on his abdomen. Steve's shoulders fell to the mattress, his entire body slumping down despite the aftershocks of pleasure that had his cock twitching and still leaking.

Blaine ducked down, licking gently at Steve's rim as he withdrew his fingers. Steve whimpered weakly, hips twitching, as Blaine lapped at the mess of lube, unable to resist dipping his tongue into Steve's stretched hole. He traveled upward, tongue tracing the arc high on Steve's hip before slipping through the trails of cum. His tongue, warm and slick on Steve's now soft cock elicited another whimper. Steve's hand came to rest of Blaine's shoulder, weak grip trying to tug him up. Blaine took the hand, and twined it with his own as he continued to clean Steve up, tongue lapping gently at Steve's cock and torso.

When he was done, Blaine settled next to Steve, a leg draped over Steve's thighs and fingers idly caressing his collarbone and sweat-damp hairline. Steve tilted his head, breathing almost back to normal. He blinked, eyelids heavy and vision slow to clear. He lifted his arm languidly, body feeling limp, and slid his palm over his torso in search of Blaine's hand. Blaine rested his hand over Steve's, smiling when Steve slotted their fingers together and sighed. Blaine leant over to press a tender kiss to Steve's shoulder.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Steve asked, voice rough and tongue sluggish.

"There's this thing called the internet," Blaine quipped with a smirk, though his expression quickly morphed into mock indignation when Steve swatted his behind, albeit feebly.

"Don't give me any sass, young man," Steve said, attempting to be stern.

"If you keep talking like that, you won't be getting any of this sass," Blaine retorted, wiggling his hips against Steve's side, his erection obvious.

"I'm pretty sure I can persuade you otherwise," Steve said, though his attempt to roll over and atop Blaine proved futile. Steve huffed, letting his arms fall heavily onto the mattress. Blaine chuckled and ducked to kiss Steve.

Steve responded slowly, his reflexes still hampered by his orgasm, but soon enough his tongue was seeking out Blaine's and he was chasing Blaine's lips when he retreated moments later.

"Why do you taste like strawberry?" Steve asked, tongue darting out along his lips.

"Seductive strawberry," Blaine corrected coquettishly, waving the lube between them. "I just got it."

"Why is it almost empty?"

"You mean 'why isn't it empty?'"

Steve craned his neck, looking curiously at Blaine as he sat up, the confusion clear on his face.

"Because it's only been a couple hours," Blaine said enigmatically as he peppered Steve's chest with languid kisses and simultaneously opened the tube.

"What?" Steve asked, swallowing roughly as Blaine squeezed a generous portion onto his palm.

"I didn't get to do this yet," Blaine said, wrapping his hand around Steve's soft penis. He twisted his wrist as he stroked, letting the lube coat him fully. Steve moaned, head dropping to the pillow as arousal shot through him and he felt his cock hardening under Blaine's touch. Blaine leaned down to flick his tongue across the head. "And I'm not stopping until it's all gone."


End file.
